Pasos a la Takaishización
by Ex-ExFicker
Summary: Takeru pasa Navidad con su hermano, y quiere hacerlo disfrutar unas fiestas al mejor estilo europeo. El asunto es que Yamato no tiene el más mínimo deseo de festejar de esa manera. O de festejar. Por eso, el menor de la dupla se esforzará al máximo. [Este fic es para Mie Ame, por el amigo invisible del Proyecto 1-8]


¡Feliz Navidad Mie Ame! Espero que la hayas pasado muy bien, y que hayas tenido un excelente inicio de año.

He aquí mi regalo. Ojalá te guste. Aunque no sé qué tan cómico habrá quedado, la pasé muy bien escribiéndolo.

Disclaimer: Digimon no es mío(punto)

* * *

Pasos a la _Takaishización._

—No TK, no voy a usar eso.

—¿Por qué no? El rojo seguro te sienta bien, hermano.

Yamato miró al rubio menor con una ceja levantada. Definitivamente, eso era una excusa extraña y bastante ridícula. ¿Takeru se estaría escuchando a sí mismo?

Eran las ocho de la noche en el departamento Ishida, y ambos hermanos pasarían Navidad codo a codo, a petición del menor.

—Puedes estar aquí, pero definitivamente no usaré eso.

—¡Pero Matt!

—Dije que no.

—Taichi lo usaría.

A regañadientes, el mayor se puso el gorro navideño. Cruzó los brazos, sentado en el sillón. Todavía había muchas cajas por abrir, y creía que esa Navidad sería demasiado larga. Su hermano parecía más contento de lo habitual, y, quizás, algo malévolo en su sonrisa.

Sí, sería una Navidad larga.

* * *

Cuando vio el árbol, no sólo frunció el ceño, sino que, además, palideció ligeramente. Era de plástico, y estaba guardado en la caja más grande. Takeru lo estaba colocando en una esquina, y, poco a poco, estaba sacando algunos adornos.

—TK, ¿qué demonios estás haciendo?

—Este lugar necesita un poco de espíritu navideño, ¿no te parece?

—Si papá estuviera aquí, te mataría al ver que conviertes su sala en un centro de cultura europea.

Ante eso, TK sonrió e hizo un movimiento con los hombros, como si no le importara demasiado. La realidad, era que no le importaba en lo absoluto.

—Pero papá no está aquí, ¿o acaso lo ves en alguna parte? Para cuando él vuelva mañana, todo estará más que ordenado.

—No sé por qué no termino de creer eso.

—¿No piensas ayudarme?

—No.

Matt tenía una cerveza en la mano, la televisión prendida. El gorro todavía estaba en su cabeza, y ya se había acostumbrado a él. Tenía que reconocer que no era tan terrible, pero no se lo diría a su hermano.

Cuando la televisión se apagó, el mayor de ambos abrió los ojos de par en par. Entonces, unas luces se prendieron en _esa cosa horrible_ de plástico verde. Yamato miró a su hermano, quien, con mirada de inocencia, le dijo:

—No esperabas un árbol sin luces, ¿verdad?

—Te mataré.

—Hazlo después de ayudarme a terminar de armar esto.

Yamato se levantó de su asiento, gruñendo.

* * *

—¡Es momento de empezar a preparar la cena!

Yamato frunció el ceño (si acaso era posible que lo hiciera más) y miró a su hermano. Está bien, no la había pasado del todo mal en su pequeña actividad navideña. Pero hasta ahí iba él. No movería un músculo más. Ya le habían cancelado la televisión, debía quejarse por ello. Volvió a su asiento e, ignorando las súplicas de su hermano, agarró su bajo, que se encontraba apoyado contra la pared de la sala, y se puso a tocar.

Veinte minutos después, Takeru desaparecía en la cocina, con algunas bolsas en la mano. Eran las ocho y algo de la noche del veinticuatro de diciembre. Se escuchaban algunos sonidos, que Ishida se esforzaba por suprimir de su mente. Quería componer algún tema que nada tuviera que ver con las fiestas, que, si era posible, se situara en verano. Pero, maldito sea su hermano, sólo le salían _jingles_. Todas las letras estaban, de pronto, haciendo referencia a algún pino con luces, o a un gordo vestido de rojo. Casi todas eran críticas, pero él ni eso quería.

Fue cuando llegó un olor delicioso a su nariz que por fin decidió dejar de tocar. Olió y se levantó, bajo todavía en mano, guiándose por su olfato. Llegó a la cocina.

—Matt, ahí estás. Suerte que llegas justo para ayudarme con algunas cosas.

—¿Qué cocinas?

Takeru aparentó una mirada de inocencia que, a opinión de su hermano, no le salía nada bien.

—Son sólo galletas de jengibre. Tienes que probarlas cuando se enfríen, son deliciosas.

Yamato lo miró, escéptico, pensando en cómo serían las famosas galletas. Podría probarlas, no opondría demasiada resistencia al respecto. Cuando vio a los hombrecillos sobre la plancha metálica, tuvo que reconocer que, cuando menos ese detalle de la Navidad, era simpático.

* * *

El papel frente a él parecía reírse con toda la fuerza del mundo. Parecía mirarlo y contonearse, como haciéndole notar lo bajo que había caído. Yamato se despreciaba como persona, como ser humano, como ser que existía en este universo. Todo un dilema sobre sí mismo se estaba formando en ese instante. ¿Por qué había caído tan bajo? Echaba la culpa a las galletas de jengibre que eran demasiado deliciosas, y que habían conseguido que él bajara la guardia el suficiente tiempo como para que su hermano se aprovechara.

—¿Qué tengo que escribir en la maldita carta?

Estaba de malhumor, lo reconocía y admitía. Takeru podía darse cuenta, pero no parecía importarle demasiado. Tenía plasmada una sonrisa algo macabra y preocupante en sus labios, probablemente una de las que los dictadores ponen frente a una victoria contra el enemigo.

—Debes poner lo que te gustaría recibir esta Navidad, y dejar la carta en el árbol. Santa pasará a buscarla cuando nosotros no estemos viendo.

—TK, ¿en serio? ¿Santa? ¿El gordo del trineo que tiene alces mágicos para viajar por el mundo?

—En primer lugar —dijo TK, con un dedo en el aire, como si diera cátedra en una universidad— son renos, no alces. Y en segundo, yo si fuera tú me comportaría; no vaya a ser que te traiga carbón.

—Encima de ficticio, avaro.

Takeru emitió un breve _chist_ , de esos que su madre solía implementar cuando él era niño y no quería colaborar con los preparativos navideños, bajo la excusa de que su hermano mayor no lo hacía.

—Imagino que tú vas a leer la carta…

—Para nada, es todo entre tú y Santa.

Yamato lo miró, sin terminar de entender por qué TK se esforzaba tanto al respecto. Pero, si tanto quería que él, criado sin Navidad, fuera navideño, bien podría esforzarse con su deseo al gordo de rojo. Escribió dos cosas que le gustarían recibir esa noche, y, después, agregó una más. Los deseos empezaron a aparecer, y se dio cuenta que tenía muchos. Al final, escribió toda la hoja, y sonrió como niño en juguetería al pensar en lo fantástico que sería tener todo eso en sus manos. Se levantó y dejó la carta en el árbol, sólo para tomarla un segundo después.

—¿Qué ocurre, Matt?

—Me olvidé de algo.

* * *

La mesa estaba puesta, y Takeru estaba sacando los primeros platos humeantes. Yamato ya estaba sentado, una cara de aburrimiento que, debía reconocer, era falsa. La estaba pasando bien con su hermano. No era la Navidad, eso no le importaba, pero hacía tiempo que ambos no compartían tanto en una noche. Había dos platos, dos vasos y dos juegos de cubiertos. En algún momento, la carta había desaparecido y, aunque el mayor de los rubios sabía que era sólo para mantener la magia de la noche, le agradecía a su hermano que la hubiera guardado. No le gustaría que cualquier persona la agarrara y la leyera.

—Bueno, Matt, ahora podemos empezar con una de las mejores partes de la noche.

—Al fin, la comida.

Takeru lo miró extrañado, como no entendiendo qué ocurría con su hermano. Yamato le devolvió la mirada. Él ya estaba sentado a la mesa, y no podía pensar en otra cosa que faltara.

—La comida debe enfriarse un poco. ¡Es momento de los villancicos!

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡Me niego! ¡No, no y no!

—Vamos Matt, sabes que es necesario cantar villancicos en Nochebuena.

—Lo lamento TK, te equivocaste de hermano, yo no canto esas canciones.

— _Noche de…_ la sabes, hermano, sé que la sabes.

—Te dije que no.

— _Noche de…_

—No.

—… _paz. Noche de…_

—Que no.

— _Noche de…_

—… _amor._

—¡Eso! Fue más fácil de lo que creías que sería, ¿no? Dime que sí, sé que sí.

—Cállate.

—Agarra tu bajo.

Gruñendo, y con unas ganas casi irrefrenables de estrangular a su hermano hasta que se pusiera azul, Yamato agarró su instrumento favorito. Eran melodías simples, y no le costó ni quince minutos aprender las bases de algunas. Entonaba en voz baja, no queriendo que su voz se escuchara. Takeru, por otra parte, cantaba a viva voz, como si su vida dependiera de terminar esa canción.

Siguieron unos cuarenta minutos, Hasta que Yamato, más por hambre que por enojo, dejó de tocar y se dispuso a comer. Su hermano no se quejó. Ya podría hacerlo seguir cantando más tarde.

* * *

Se habían ido a sentar a los sillones de la sala. La cena había sido increíble y, Yamato tenía que reconocer, gracias a ella estaba queriendo cada vez más a la Navidad. No se lo diría a su hermano nunca, y tampoco lo plasmaría en su rostro. Pero estaba pasándola moderadamente aceptable. Sí, esa era la definición de su ánimo.

—¿Quieres leer mi carta a Santa Claus? —preguntó de la nada TK. Se estaba quedando sin ideas, y faltaba un poco para las doce, para abrir los regalos. No quería que el ambiente de Navidad bajara ni aunque fuera un segundo.

—¿Qué acaso no es algo personal?

—Em, sí, claro. Pero somos hermanos, podemos leer nuestras respectivas cartas.

Yamato abrió los ojos como platos, recordando algo.

—No, no y no. Las cartas eran privadas, y tú mismo lo dijiste.

Takeru sólo pudo sonreír.

—Así que eres un cobarde. Me esperaba algo más de mi hermano mayor, ya sabes. Valentía, coraje. Cosas de ese estilo.

Yamato frunció el ceño. Nadie podía llamarlo cobarde. Odiando a su hermano por conocer sus debilidades, cruzó los brazos y dijo:

—Tú sabes dónde están las cartas. Tráelas. Pero lees a tu riesgo.

El menor se levantó enseguida de su asiento y fue corriendo hasta los cuartos. Cuándo había tenido tiempo de llevarlas hasta ahí, el mayor no tenía idea. Volvió pocos segundos después, feliz de haber salvado el ambiente navideño. Las decoraciones estaban por todas partes, y las luces del árbol titilaban hipnóticamente. Cada uno abrió la carta del otro.

De pronto, Takeru estalló en carcajadas, dejando de leer para sostenerse los costados. Yamato no hacía contacto visual con él, y simulaba estar leyendo la carta de su hermano menor.

—¡¿En serio Matt?! —repetía una y otra vez TK, sin poder contenerse— ¡¿Quién le pide a Santa un Taichi bañado en crema?!

—¡Cállate! Dijiste que podíamos pedir lo que quisiéramos.

—¡Sí! Algún juego o algo así, no esto, ¡pervertido!

Yamato no contestó mientras su hermano seguía riendo. Se vengaría de eso, lo haría. Tenía que pensar en alguna forma, pero no se le ocurría nada. Dejó que su venganza quedara pendiente. Mejor servirla en plato frío.

* * *

Dieron las doce, y Takeru sacó dos copas de una de sus cajas y buscó una botella de champagne en la cocina. Yamato se preguntaba seriamente qué estaba ocurriendo. ¿Cuándo su hermano había sacado la botella de la caja y la había llevado a la cocina? No le prestó demasiada atención ya que su hermano descorchó la botella, cuyo corcho fue a parar justo sobre la cabeza de Yamato.

—Significa que te casarás.

El rubio mayor miró a su hermano, incrédulo. ¿Cómo podía significar eso? ¿Qué se casaría? Claro, ya imaginaba a Taichi emocionado con la celebración. Y su hermano sería igual de insoportable. La pasaría mal si ese día llegara. Esperaba que fuera sólo una costumbre que se decía por tradición al caer el corcho sobre alguien.

Aunque, sin querer reconocérselo a sí mismo, esperaba que todo fuera real.

Takeru sirvió ambas copas, y le pasó una a su hermano. Brindando, ambos dijeron Feliz Navidad y vaciaron todo el contenido alcohólico en sus bocas. De inmediato, Takeru rellenó con más champagne, volvieron a brindar, y volvieron a vaciar. Así lo hicieron unas cuatro veces, para que el menor buscara otra botella y repitieran la acción dos veces más, antes de calmarse. Estaban algo más animados, de seguro. Algo demasiado alegres, quizás. Yamato tenía un regalo para su hermano, que pensaba dárselo al día siguiente, como era costumbre para él, pero se levantó y fue a buscarlo a su habitación. El día ya había sido ocupado por las tradiciones de Occidente. Tendría que ir hasta el final.

Cuando volvió, Takeru lo esperaba, sentado en el piso junto al árbol, con un regalo frente a él. Yamato lo imitó, sentándose ambos enfrentados y, después de que el menor contara hasta tres, hicieron el intercambio. La caja que correspondía a Yamato no era demasiado grande, y, de hecho, podía notarse que era un cuadro. Con cuidado, lo abrió. Se sorprendió de lo que había dentro.

Era un cuadro con fotos, sin duda. En el centro, había una imagen de su guitarrista favorito, autografiada. Rodeando la misma, varias fotos de ambos hermanos en diferentes momentos y tiempos de sus vidas. Detrás del cuadro había una dedicatoria:

"Por muchas más Navidades Ishida-Takaishi".

Eso rompió un poco a Yamato. Esas palabras significaban demasiado para él. Había historia detrás. Todo estaba incluido ahí: sus padres, el divorcio, la separación entre hermanos. Casi se le escapa una lágrima.

Takeru, entretanto, abría su propio regalo, con una sonrisa algo nostálgica. El objeto en sí no parecía grandioso, pero el rubio menor no podía creer que lo tuviera en sus manos. Era un cuaderno que él había visto años antes, en un viaje por Francia visitando a sus abuelos, y que no había podido evitar fotografiar para después mostrárselo a todos. No había tenido dinero suficiente para comprarlo y, después, nunca había vuelto. Siempre se había arrepentido de no haberlo comprado.

Ambos hermanos se miraron, sonriendo. No tenían que decirse nada, en lo absoluto, para saber lo agradecidos que estaban el uno hacia el otro. Se abrazaron, y estuvieron en silencio unos minutos más. Después, Yamato se levantó, ofreciéndole una mano a su hermano.

—¿Quieres cantar villancicos un rato más? El bajo está algo aburrido —dijo el mayor. Ante una sonrisa de Takeru, Yamato tomó su instrumento.

—Espera, tengo que ir al baño —dijo el menor, y se levantó de su asiento. El otro esperó.

Cinco minutos después, llegó un mensaje al celular de Yamato. Era de Taichi. Él lo abrió, pensando en que se había olvidado de desearle una feliz Navidad. El mensaje era claro:

"Feliz Navidad rubio. Más tarde, podemos solucionar tu deseo de un Taichi encremado".

—¡Takeru! —gritó Yamato, rojo como un tomate, a lo que la única respuesta que recibió fue una risa de su hermano menor.

* * *

Quise meter algunos guiños Taito que espero hayan quedado bien. Es la primera vez que hago alguna mención sobre ellos como pareja, pero supe (por internet, bendito sea) que te gustan juntos.

Cualquier error, háganme saber por favor.

¡Saludos y felicidades otra vez!


End file.
